Edzilla: Cul-De-Sac Brawl
by Unknown Nemesis
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy or Godzilla ideas! Photo is owned by Jspyster1
1. Edzilla: Cul-De-Sac Brawl Ch 1

Edzilla: Clash of Heroes

Featuring:

Edzilla

Captain Melonhead

Lothar

Prof. Scam and…

MechaEdzilla!

(I don't own Ed, Edd, N Eddy All characters belong to Danny Antonucci! Also this is a non-cannon story to Edzilla vs. The Space Outlaw)

Intro:

After suffering his humiliating defeat at the hand of his arch-nemesis, Captain Melonhead, the evil Prof. Scam decided to step up his game. Around Halloween Prof. Scam regained the hypnotizing wheel from the Kanker sisters and hypnotized them into fish. Afterwards he hypnotized Edd to build him a machine that would separate two alter-egos from one body and Prof. Scam knew just the right test subject. Prof. Scam planned to separate the Edzilla beast from Ed's body and make it its own entity. Once separated from its host, Prof. Scam would hypnotize the creature into doing his nefarious bidding and go after his main target, Captain Melonhead…

End of Intro

"Ready, Edd?" Prof. Scam asked. Ed scratched his head inside the dome and looked blankly at the second empty dome sitting across from his.

"When, you are oh wise master!" replied Edd.

"Engage!" Prof. Scam ordered. Edd laughed maniacally as he flipped the switch sending electricity throughout the Scam Fortress' interiors (Ed's Room Prof. Scam obtained it by hypnotizing Ed's family into a deep sleep). Smoke slowly filled the room until Edd flipped the switch off. The smoke slowly cleared and Prof. Scam smiled.

"Success!" screamed Edd. Ed looked in the second dome and saw that it wasn't empty anymore. It contained the monstrous Edzilla!

Edzilla stood at an astounding six feet tall. Its mouth was equipped with over forty sharp teeth ready to shred. Spinal plates coated its back, its arms and legs acted as tentacles fit for constricting and grabbing studded with suction cups, it had red tinted eyes used for seeing in the dark, finally it had a nose that could smell prey from a mile away. This was definitely a formidable foe.

The creature smashed its head into the glass attempting to break its way out. The glass cracked more and more after each impact.

"The glass will shatter in about seven seconds, master!" said Edd. "You must work fast!"

"More than enough time!" said Prof. Scam walking over to Edzilla's dome where he held up the hypnotizing wheel in front of Edzilla's face and spun it. Edzilla's eyes slowly followed the wheel's motion and stared aimlessly into space.

"Listen to the sound of my voice!" Prof. Scam commanded. "You will be my personal bodyguard and you'll hunt down our arch enemy, Captain Melonhead!" Edzilla nodded its head and Prof. Scam snapped his fingers. Edd raised the dome and Edzilla slithered to Prof. Scam's side.

"Can I come out now?" Ed asked scratching his head.

Prof. Scam laughed evilly and looked at Ed.

"Oh I'm so sorry my dear, friend!" Prof. Scam said sympathetically. "But I don't require your services anymore! Good-bye!" Edd hit a button and a trap door opened from underneath Ed's feet.

Gravity took its toll on Ed and pulled him down the chute. Ed rocketed through the pipes and shot out through an opening and onto the hard concrete. Ed sat up and smiled.

"Wait its Halloween, the night when ghosts and goblins come out to play!" (Boo Haw, haw quote) Ed jumped back into the shoot and slid back down into his room. This time his momentum sent him rocketing through the chute and upwards into his room. Ed shot out of the hole and smashed through the dome's glass shattering it to pieces.

Ed hit the ceiling with a loud CRUNCH and literally bounced all around the room until he hit his bed. Ed got up battered and bruised but it did little to slow him down. Ed reached under his bed and felt around for a moment. Ed then pulled out a small watt of clothes with a Viking like helmet on the top (Half of a football helmet with two horns on each side one facing up, the other down.)

Ed threw on his costume and grabbed his carpet. Ed pulled it off its spot revealing a secret door. Ed yanked it open and descended down the steps. The steps went on for a short while and then he arrived at his underground lair. Nothing much was there except a pull-up chair, a hat-rack which contained his beard and finally the piece of resistance, Lothar's sacred flipper, the flipper that had slain many monsters (The Kids) and tamed many beasts.

Ed unhooked his beard from the rack and hooked it onto his ears. Ed then grabbed his flipper and then ascended the steps again. It wasn't Ed who came back up. It was Lothar, Viking Protector of Montezuma! Lothar sat down to watch a whole stack of horror movies as a tradition before trick-or-treating. Lothar's mind slowly became consumed by the images the movies had put in his head.

Edzilla stayed by Prof. Scam's side as he walked through the lane, keeping a lookout for any victims that it could feast on. Prof. Scam caught Edzilla's eye and patted his head.

"Don't worry my pet," Prof. Scam assured it. "I think I'll give you an appetizer to hold you off for a bit."

Prof. Scam then heard a familiar voice it sounded wimpy and innocent.

"Thank you, Happy Halloween!" The boy said leaving the house.

Prof. Scam turned and saw that the voice belonged to Jimmy and smiled. With the lift of his finger Prof. Scam pointed at Jimmy and said the words Edzilla hoped for.

"Sic 'em, boy!" He ordered and Edzilla happily obliged as if it was a dog.

Jimmy walked down the sidewalk like the happy goer he was until he got the distinct feeling he was being followed. Jimmy turned and saw nothing. Jimmy then decided to continue down the path that leads to the next house. A pair of red tinted eyes watched as its prey was unaware of its presence. Edzilla stalked Jimmy from the bushes until it had an idea. Edzilla grabbed a small rock and threw it behind Jimmy to create a diversion.

Jimmy heard a small _thud_ from behind him and whirled around to see a small rock sitting at his feet. Jimmy's legs started to get wobbly.

"Is someone there?" Jimmy asked worried, unknown to him however a tentacle wrapped around his leg. Jimmy was suddenly yanked to the ground by a reptilian like beast. Jimmy saw its mouth pouring drool in hunger. Jimmy clawed at the ground in an attempt to escape the creature's grasp but to no avail. Jimmy screams echoed throughout the Cul-De-Sac as he was pulled into the bushes never to be seen again.

Prof. Scam watched with a wicked grin spread across his face,

"Let's see if he likes melon for the main course!" he said menacingly.

End of Chapter 1…


	2. Edzilla: Cul-De-Sac Brawl Ch 2

Chapter 2:

Jonny 2X4 held Plank beside him as he walked from house to house; trick-or-treating as a spider and Plank was dressed as Franken Plank. Jonny's costume was complete with his grey sweater, dark blue pants, black sandals, a beanie with spider eyes and fangs sticking out the front and a backpack with homemade spider legs. Plank's costume was just some fake Frankenstein nails attached to his sides and a Frankenstein wig.

Jonny walked up to a house and knocked on the door. An adult female opened the door with a bowl full of candy.

"Trick-or-treat!" Jonny said holding out his pillow case. The woman smiled as she dropped a handful of candy into the sack. "Thank you and happy Halloween!" Jonny said leaving the house.

"Gee Plank, we're going to eat so much candy tonight we'll be sick for weeks!" Jonny said excitedly. Plank then "spoke" to him. "What's that? Don't talk about our secret superhero alter-ego in public people, might hear."

Jonny continued walking down the sidewalk until something caught his eye. A blue, shredded t –shirt hung on a bushes branch.

"What's this?" Jonny said to himself as he snatched it from the branch. Jonny inspected it until he caught a sticky note on the back of the shirt. Jonny peeled the note off the shirt and read it.

All it said was: _I'm back, Melonhead and I'm not alone! Meet me in the lane if you want to settle this once and for all!_ The note concluded with a dollar sign.

"Scam!" Jonny hissed under his breath. Jonny dashed back to his house. Upon arriving at his house Jonny hopped onto his swing and gave the rope a hard tug pulling him upwards into the tree. Seconds later a decoy Jonny and Plank slipped down in their place.

Jonny saw a bird's nest in the tree and smile. Jonny felt around the eggs until he one with a small wire sticking from it. _Perfect!_ Jonny though as he opened the top half revealing a button. Jonny pressed his finger down on the button and a door opened up as an entrance.

Jonny slid inside and the door closed and fell back in place as if it didn't exist. Jonny ran down a few step shaped like melon halves, lighting up as Jonny descended upon them. Jonny then reached the bottom where sat in a semi-circular melon shaped seat. Jonny set Plank in another seat next to him. Jonny gave Plank a hard spin and Jonny did the same for himself.

The two seats then descended into two holes where a small set of robotic arms (Don't ask why he has them or how he got them) began suiting up Jonny. First his yellow green long-sleeved t-shirt was thrown on, then his white pajama pants, and finally one half of a melon with two holes craved out for eyes. The arms placed the mask on Jonny's head and he was good to go.

Plank was next. They grabbed some glue and a mop and glued Plank to the front. Then he was equipped with a white mask with eyes drawn to show his face and he was all set.

A small opening appeared above them and the two emerged as the heroic Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood!

"Shed a tear cause Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood are here!" Captain Melonhead said as they jumped onto the fence and made his way towards the lane.

_How could Scam have returned?_ Captain Melonhead thought. _I beat him into submission last time! But this time he said he had help, I wonder who that is._

Prof. Scam stood in the middle of the lane watching Melonhead heading towards him. _Looks like he got the message!_ Prof. Scam thought to himself as Edzilla watched from inside the dumpster, the door cracked open a bit.

Captain Melonhead soon arrived at the lane and saw Prof. Scam with a wicked grin across his face.

"You wanted see me?" Captain Melonhead asked.

"That's correct!" Prof. Scam replied. "Only reason I'm here is to watch you beg for mercy like a little infant!"

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Captain Melonhead asked sarcastically.

"Three words!" Prof. Scam said then pointed at Captain Melonhead. "Sic em' boy!" Captain Melonhead looked puzzled for a moment then the dumpster lid open and a creature lashed out at him. Captain Melonhead was suddenly tackled to the ground by the large figure.

Captain Melonhead looked up and saw a drooling, gnashing Edzilla looming over him with intent to kill in its eyes.

Edzilla dove in for the kill but Captain Melonhead rolled out of the way causing him to devour a mouthful of dirt. Edzilla whipped around and lashed out his arms like tentacles at Captain Melonhead. Captain Melonhead rolled to the side and the arms pierced the dirt making the ground shake.

Prof. Scam looked on in amusement. Prof. Scam looked at the dumpster and called out to Edd.

"They're fighting you can come out now!" He said. Edd crawled out of the dumpster trembling in fear.

"That was g-grueling! I feel s-so v-v-violated!" Edd stuttered.

Prof. Scam then patted his shoulder.

"Aaah don't worry about, it stinky look we've got the best seats in the house!" Prof. Scam pulled out a container of popcorn and began munching on it.

"Are you going to share that?" Edd asked.

Captain Melonhead ducked under Edzilla's continuing barrage of swipes with his tentacles. Captain Melonhead finally took the offensive and smashed Splinter against Edzilla's face sending it flying into the dumpster with a loud _KLANG!_

Edzilla shot out of the dumpster and seized Captain Melonhead by the waist. Edzilla roared in Captain Melonhead's face and was about to deliver the final blow however the Melon headed hero with his arms still free, swung Splinter across Edzilla face causing him to let go of the masked hero.

Captain Melonhead then stuck Splinter under its feet and swept the reptile down to the ground. Edzilla crashed to the ground as Captain Melonhead leaped into the air and dove into its stomach. The blow knocked the wind out of Edzilla momentarily incapacitating him.

Captain Melonhead got up and felt himself forced down to the ground again. Captain Melonhead turned around and saw Prof. Scam holding his monocle.

"Didn't count the Ray of Riches did ya?" Prof. Scam asked smirking. Captain Melonhead grunted and pulled himself up again only to see that Prof. Scam's distraction gave Edzilla enough time to recover.

Edzilla raised its arms above its head and brought it down hard on the Captain's head. Captain Melonhead collapsed to the ground and saw Edzilla roaring at the sky. Edzilla not satisfied raised his arms again and brought them down harder on Captain Melonhead's chest a second time, then a third time, fourth, fifth.

Captain Melonhead was losing consciousness as he saw Edzilla raise his arms one more time then everything went black with a loud _CRUNCH!_

"Good work my, pet!" Prof. Scam said slowly clapping his hands. "You've made me proud! Now hold him still and allow me to take off his mask!" Edzilla wrapped his tentacles around the unconscious Captain Melonhead's body and held him in front of Prof. Scam.

"The moment of truth is finally here!" Prof. Scam spat as he grabbed Captain Melonhead's mask and began to lift it…

End of Chapter 2…


	3. Edzilla: Cul-De-Sac Brawl Ch 3

Chapter 3:

The screen showed nothing but static as the film had ended. Lothar sat in his recliner staring at the T.V. almost brain dead until he heard a familiar bratty voice.

"Ed! Mom said it's time to go trick-or-treating!" Sarah yelled from upstairs. Her princess outfit sparkled in the hallway's light as she stamped down the hallway. Lothar snapped out of his daze and climbed out his bedroom window.

Lothar made his way towards to the first house until a loud _CLANG_ got his attention. The sound came from the lane a few blocks down. It sounded like something big was going down. Lothar took off toward the lane.

On the way towards the lane Lothar heard sound of smacking followed by crunching and a loud roar that echoed through the sky. Lothar eventually stopped when he heard evil maniacal laughter coming from the other side of the fence.

Lothar peeked through a small peephole and saw Prof. Scam lifting Captain Melonhead's mask off. Lothar then remembered when Captain Melonhead selflessly saved the kid's allowances from Eddy's scam. Lothar thought that for the sake of the Cul-De-Sac, Captain Melonhead's identity must not be revealed.

With a swift kick Lothar created a hole in the fence catching Prof. Scam's, Edd's and Edzilla's attention.

"You shall not unmask this hero this eve nor any other eve, evil doer!" Lothar yelled. Prof. Scam scoffed.

"Ed, my dear friend you really think you can beat me? Let's see how long you last against my pet shall we?" Prof. Scam said. "Feast on him my pet!" Edzilla released Captain Melonhead's unconscious body and lunged for Lothar but the Viking was ready for him. Lothar stuck his spatula out in front of him and Edzilla's momentum carried it straight into Lothar's spatula.

The spatula smacked against Edzilla's forehead leaving a mark and giving the beast a bad headache. Lothar then ran over to the dumpster and lifted it off the ground. Edzilla managed to get to its knees until it saw Lothar holding the dumpster over Edzilla's head.

"Captain Melonhead is not your midnight snack!" Lothar said smashing the dumpster over the creature's head.

Lothar then felt a small _THUD_ and turned his head to see Prof. Scam staring at him wide-eyed that the Ray of Riches had little effect on him. Lothar scooped up Captain Melonhead and ran towards Prof. Scam.

The villain screamed as Lothar steamrolled over him leaving him in the dirt. Edd looked over him.

"May I suggest a retreat?" He asked. "We may have to bring out the big guns." Prof. Scam sat up and smiled.

"Yes… the big guns," Prof. Scam rubbed his hands together. "Edzilla, Retreat!" Edzilla lurched dislodged the dumpster off of his body and followed Prof. Scam back to the Edd's garage.

Captain Melonhead's eyelids slowly opened to an underground cave. Splinter was lying next to him. A small lantern shined through the cave as Captain Melonhead sat up and saw Lothar reading a newspaper.

"Excuse me?" Captain Melonhead asked. Lothar looked up from the paper. "What am I doing here?"

"I carried you here." Lothar said tossing the paper aside. "You were knocked out so I had to wrap some band aides around your waist.

"I guess I got hit pretty hard." Captain Melonhead said holding his aching chest. "Thanks."

"Your, welcome." Lothar replied.

"I can't stick around I have to go after Prof. Scam. He's got Edzilla on his side but…" Captain Melonhead stopped and glared at Lothar. "I thought you were Edzilla!"

"Oh, Prof. Scam tore the reptile mutant from my soul!" Lothar said dramatically.

"WHAT?" Captain Melonhead asked in a demanding voice. "DOES HE KNOW WHAT HE'S DONE?"

"Unleash a mutant from another dimension!" Lothar said. Captain Melonhead face palmed himself.

_Oh brother!_ He thought. _The guy who saved my rear end happens to be an imbecile._

"Do you know how to get out of here?" The masked avenger asked. Lothar moved to a door behind Captain Melonhead.

"My magic flipper will lead through the tunnels!" Lothar announced putting the spatula to his ear and pretending to listen to it. "Is that so? Lead the way!" Lothar opened the door and lead the way out with Captain Melonhead close behind.

Captain Melonhead heard Splinter whisper something to him.

"I sure hope he knows what he's doing too, Splinter. If we're going to stop Prof. Scam and his new ally we'll need his help." He whispered back as Lothar headed towards the exit.

_Meanwhile…_

Prof. Scam entered the garage as Edd finished drilling in the last bolt. Edzilla slept peacefully in a nearby corner as Prof. Scam walked by.

"Is it ready Edd?" Prof. Scam asked.

"More than ever, master." Edd complied. "I give you…MechaEdzilla!" Edd unveiled a robotic looking version of Edzilla with a few adjustments. The mouth was coated with sharp shards of metal except there was a small machine inside the jaw that made the teeth buzzes like a buzz saw. It's arms were also fitted with its own built in Ray of Riches cannon. The eyes could be used as night vision and they were extremely sharp with sight. Only issue is that it's made out of scrap metal and doesn't operate on its own.

Edd had the remedy for that however as the suit has a cockpit that opens up at the chest allowing the pilot to give the suit mobility. Prof. Scam grinned evilly as he stepped into the cockpit.

"Just do your normal movements and the suit will respond to them. If you punch it punches, if you kick it kicks, and so on and so forth.

"And the cannons?" Prof. Scam asked.

"Just raise the arm and squeeze your fist." Edd instructed. Prof. Scam lifted MechaEdzilla's arm and squeezed his fist tightly. A powerful energy blast exploded from the barrel abruptly waking up Edzilla.

Edzilla saw his mechanical counterpart and assumed pouncing position until it heard its master's voice come from inside the suit.

"Stand down my pet!" He commanded and Edzilla backed off.

"What are you going to do now?" Edd asked.

"Now…" Prof. Scam said. "We're going on a Viking hunt!"

End of Chapter 3…


End file.
